Truth on pinkie pie
by Bronysonic123
Summary: Rainbow wants to know how pinkie is faster than her at times but will find out new things on our pink pony in this series on the the real truth on pinkie
1. Chapter 1

The truth about pinkie pie  
Chapter 1  
It was a beautiful day in Equestria and Rainbow dash was flying to go ask twilight a question. Rainbow dash began to approach twilight to go see if she could help her.  
"Hi twilight, can I ask you something" rainbow dash said  
" what's on your mind" twilight said.  
"Would you say I am the fastest thing in Equestria". Rainbow dash said with a puzzled look."  
"I think so" twilight questioned.  
Rainbow dash then charged to Twilight with a anxious look on your face asking "how is pinkie faster"?  
Twilight was just standing there with a puzzled look to her face, thinking how is pinkie faster then dash.  
Twilight then said "I don't know there is no logic to how that is possible, maybe if I run a couple of experiments on you and pinkie pie we might be able to figure it out.  
Rainbow dash then used her super sonic speeds to go find pinkie, but pinkie is no where to be found. When a rush of pink then tackles rainbow dash. Rainbow dash gets up and is in fighting position. To rainbow dash's surprise pinkie appeared right in front of her.  
"Hi rainbow dash" pinkie said  
Rainbow dash greets pinkie.  
"Pinkie pie just the pony I was looking for" rainbow dash said excited.  
"Wow you were looking for me, how cool, I can't wait to see what we are going to do".  
"Just follow me" said rainbow dash.  
Both ponies started to walk back to twilight's house. They then arrived but Rainbow dash could not find twilight, while pinkie was still in her happy mood trying to think what her and rainbow dash would be doing. Rainbow dash was confused where did twilight run off to. All of the sudden pinkie ran out the door as fast as she could. Rainbow went after her, all she saw was a streak of pink heading into ever free forest. Pinkie went to a path of the Forrest that has not been traveled. Rainbow dash was still trying to catch up, when pinkie finally came to a stop. Both ponies were looking at a injured twilight.  
"Are you ok Twilight" said rainbow dash  
Twilight just stared at both ponies, with a confused look on her. She got up and began to walk out of the and pinkie then went to twilight to help her. Rainbow dash picked up twilight then took her to the hospital. When they arrived twilight vanished into thin air. Rainbow was in shocked as she ran bacK to ever free Forrest to tell pinkie. When she saw a twilight that has not been injured walking out of zokora's house with a new book in her mouth.  
"Hi rainbow dash" said twilight  
"How in the hay did you get here twilight" asked rainbow dash  
"Sorry to keep you and pinkie waiting but Zokora had a book I had to get first" twilight explained  
Rainbow dash began to walk with twilight to get back to twilight's house. Rainbow dash still couldn't believe how twilight was walking with her, even though she just saw her vanish with her own eyes. They finally make it back to twilight's place. Pinkie pie was standing there still excited as if noting happen.  
"what took you so long rainbow dash" pinkie asked while jumping around.  
Rainbow dash was just puzzled, but in a micro second she just snapped out of it. She thought if everyone had just forgot what happened she would not say a word either  
"We'll my invention is done, can both of you girls get into the two capsules" twilight said.  
The invention looked like a machine that would be seen out of horror movie. Rainbow and pinkie both stepped inside without hesitating. This machine will check how fast each one of you can go. Twilight looked on the monitor when she saw a whole bunch of different stats for rainbow dash, but for pinkie all that came up was a picture of a old rock farm. Twilight started to experiment on the controls on the machine seeing if any thing would change the results for pinkie, yet noting would work. Twilight walked up to the capsules and open the door for both pinkie and rainbow. Pinkie just started to bounce around the house and began to leave  
"Thanks for having me twilight I had fun, I will see you guys tomorrow" pinkie said cheerfully  
"So twilight how fast can pinkie go compare to me", rainbow dash asked.  
"Well when pinkie was in the machine all that came up was a picture of a rock farm", twilight said.  
Rainbow dash had with a disappointed look on her face just began to bolt out of her house and go back to her house to get some sleep. This has been a Long and confusing night.


	2. Chapter 2

The truth on pinkie  
Chapter 2

Rainbow dash was just about to fall asleep when a force pushed her out of her house. The pony was trying to figure out how this happened. When she looked up she saw discord messing up her clouds dale home. She attempted to fly when she noticed her wings were missing. She then bolted to twilight's house, she knocked on the door. No one answered, when all of the sudden the door just broke down. When she entered twilight's house it looked as her house was a battle field for a war.  
"Twilight where are you" rainbow dash screamed  
There was no answer from twilight. The ground started to shake, when rainbow dash felt that she ran out of the house. Seconds later the house just started to tumble, in no time twilight's house was destroyed. Rainbow dash looked at the gravel and began to cry, she thought to herself who could this happen. She then gave discord a look which meant I'm going to kill you. Rainbow ran toward him and got above the clouds and gave discord a hoof to the face  
"How cold you do that to twilight"  
rainbow dash did not say a word,all he was trying to do is get away from rainbow. Rainbow dash was knocking him around equestria when finally discord drop dead. Rainbow walked away when she was suddenly in the clutches of nightmare moon.  
"You think you can stop me rainbow dash, I'm glad to say all your friends are dead and your world will so be mine. It's such a shame a little earth pony like you can do a thing to stop me. All you are is a pet inside in cage.  
Rainbow dash began to float inside the cage when the element of loyalty broke her free. Rainbows wings had returned and she used her sonic rainboom to knock back nightmare moon  
"How is that possible" nightmare moon yelled.  
"You think I would let you get away with killing my friends, never I will never stop fighting until your blood drops" rainbow whispered  
Rainbow was ready for the ultimate show down, when she saw pinky in the corner of her eye. She flew over to pinky, she saw pinky was still happy as usual even though the world was being destroyed  
"I'm so happy to see that you are alive" rainbow dash said  
Rainbow dash took pinkie to a safe area.  
"Pinkie you stay here" rainbow dash said  
Then she left her to go defeat nightmare moon  
"But rainbow dash" pinkie said  
Nightmare moon teleported behind rainbow dash and threw her far from ponyville. When rainbow finally came to a stop she noticed she was on a rock farm. The rock farm looked like noting but a endless stream of rocks. Rainbow dash remembered that twilight said that on the machine all it said for pinkie was a rock farm what could it mean she thought to herself. She decided to take a look around the rock farm to find any clue about pinkie. She was there investigating for hours when finally she gave up. She was thinking if she forgot something when it came back to her she left nightmare moon destroying Ponyville. She traveled back faster then the speed of sound. She was back to find nightmare moon trying to find the elements of harmony. Rainbow dash went back to fighting, she was fighting for her friends when she looked down she saw a thing of headless ponies. She ran up to the corpses to look at her friends that were now no more. She took a look at nightmare moon and slowly walked up to her.  
"I have noting without my friends" rainbow dash began to cry.  
"Jus kill me get it over with, so I can still have my friends you monster" she yelled.  
"Are you loco in the coco" a voice came from a distance.  
" pinkie is that you" rainbow asked.  
Pinkie jumped out of the corpses and walked up to rainbow dash.  
"Why do you have to leave at the worst time rainbow dash, I was going to tell you something about what's going on" Pinkie said.  
Pinkie grabbed rainbow dash hoof and teleported into a white room. Rainbow dash was amazed on what pinkie just pulled off. Pinkie then went right by dash and began to yell  
"Wake up rainbow dash".  
Rainbow opened her eyes as she was back in her room. The terrible experience was just a nightmare.


End file.
